Mi amor oculto
by Zusuky
Summary: La pequeña historia detras de una hermosa amistad, contada por el mismo protagonista de esta, Hiroto kun.


Mi amor oculto.

.

.

Hiroto kun.

.

.

Fui un adolescente rebelde y fuera de control.

Durante las clases en la secundaria, mis ojos se desviaban a mirar siempre a los chicos.

Recuerdo cuanto dolor me causo enterarme de que ni el mundo ni las personas eran justas como había prometido años atrás, mi maestra en la primaria al hablar de la libertad. La libertad no existe, pensé, cuando fui víctima de las recurrentes burlas de mis compañeros por mi evidente manierismo.

Por otra parte, mi padre era un hombre mayor, bastante envejecido para lidiar con dos hijos varones. Desde muy temprana edad me entere que mis padres ya habían sufrido mucho en sus vidas, y que mi tarea como niño era asegurarme de no traerles más pesares, pues ya habían cumplido con su trabajo de criarme junto con mi hermano.

No puedo decir que la vida en Osaka con mi familia fue terrible, pero sabía que cuando mis padres se enteraran de mi homosexualidad reaccionarían como la mayoría de los adultos que vivió su infancia después del holocausto. Mis padres fueron de los huérfanos sobrevivientes de aquella difícil época y crecieron en orfanatos que se regían por normas muy elevadas y rígidas.

Por todo eso, cuando cumplí 14 años, decidí dejar mi hogar y buscar suerte en Tokio.

Vagué por las calles por varios días y entonces lo conocí a él, Hajime quien resulto ser con el tiempo tal como su nombre significa "El principio" o "El comienzo" de mi sufrir en el amor.

Hajime ya era mayor de edad y trabajaba despachando el combustible en una gasolinera, cuando se enteró que no tenía donde quedarme a dormir y ningún trabajo; me ofreció un rincón donde dormir en su cuarto de alquiler y con entusiasmo me comento que su jefe me aceptaría para trabajar donde él lo hacía.

Con el tiempo, nos hicimos muy buenos amigos y yo me enamore de él, pues desde que me conoció, cuidaba de mí y también me trataba como oro. Decía que le recordaba a su hermano pequeño que veía solo dos veces al año; nunca me dio detalles de porque no vivía con su familia y decidió independizarse. Sin embargo, lo que si recuerdo es que les enviaba casi todo su dinero

Un día sucedió lo peor que había experimentado a mi corta edad. Ya no podía seguir soportándolo, así que, cansado de esconder mis sentimientos por él, le declare ingenuamente mi amor. En ese tiempo, yo tenía dieciséis años y a esa edad, no piensas lo suficiente en las consecuencias:

\- Yo también te aprecio mucho Hiroto kun -

Desgraciadamente, aquellas sinceras y sencillas palabras; me empujaron a continuar:

\- No me refiero a ese tipo de aprecio Hajime san, en realidad...m me me gustas mucho, co como una pareja -

Después de escuchar esas palabras, Hajime retrocedió y me miro con una mezcla de incredulidad y, sobre todo, asco.

\- ¡No soy maricon! Eres asqueroso, los tipos como tu son solo basura en la sociedad -

Salí corriendo de ese lugar que me cobijo por dos años y me dirigí a Tokio.

Mientras corría, las lágrimas ascendían por mi garganta, hasta que finalmente, alcanzaron a llegar a mis ojos. Y recuerdo algo más: en esos momentos, me jure no volverme a fijar en un heterosexual; nunca más.

La tristeza continúo acumulándose en mi interior, pero conforme paso el tiempo, continué tragándome mis lágrimas. Incluso ahora, más de dos años después, no he vuelto a llorar.

Hoy día, no vivo en Tokio. Deje el bullicio de esa enorme ciudad y llegue a Nagoya. Un lugar precioso y mucho más tranquilo, y eso precisamente era lo que yo ansiaba encontrar; la tranquilidad.

El nuevo yo, ya no se conformaba con cualquier cosa, más de tres años de vivir por mi cuenta, me lleno de varias lecciones. Ahora soy capaz de leer mejor a las personas, además que me había escrito una lista con mis expectativas claras de lo que quería de una pareja:

Debe ser más alto que yo, mínimo 1.85 metros. Mido 1,70 metros, así que no es mucho pedir.

Que tenga el cabello oscuro. Siempre que caía con un sujeto de cabello claro o de ojos igual, resultaban arrogantes, egoístas y mandones.

Que tenga buen cuerpo y sea amable, tierno y explosivo en la cama. Sin embargo, no demasiado, porque también espero que me domine.

Que sea sociable pero no demasiado, no me gusta la idea de competir para obtener su atención o vivir sufriendo por celos.

Y tenía otras más, pero esas son básicamente indispensables.

Con mi lista inalcanzable de expectativas en mente, encontré trabajo de mesero en un bar gay en el que al principio me sentí bien, pero un amigo me recomendó el bar Adamsite porque en ese sitio, daban mejores propinas y el ambiente era mejor. De inmediato fui a conseguir una entrevista y me sorprendí que algunos de mis futuros compañeros de trabajo, no eran gays. Algunos eran estudiantes sin prejuicios ya que conocían a alguien con nuestros gustos.

Durante mi primera semana trabajando hasta pasadas las doce de la noche, todo parecía ir perfecto. El día que me toco descanso, fui directo a la lavandería cuando vi a un chico tan apuesto y alto, que me robo el aliento. A penas cruzamos miradas cuando salió mientras yo entraba al local, por desgracia, ya había terminado de lavar y llevaba su ropa limpia en un cesto. Solo pude mirarlo alejarse por la avenida. Suspiré y me di un coscorrón en mi terca cabecita "Ningún hetero" repetí cinco veces y comencé a separar mis prendas.

Dos semanas después, lo encontré en el Adamsite, llevaba el mismo uniformé de mesero. Se veía aún más hermoso de lo que recordaba. Era exactamente lo que deseaba, salvo que era un estudiante de la universidad de Nagoya y era heterosexual, se le notaba enseguida. Incluso era dos centímetros más alto de lo que yo pedía.

\- Acabo de mudarme al edificio que da al otro lado de la calle -

Comentó alegre y con una radiante sonrisa que me hizo sentir un hormigueo en la espalda…y en otras partes más.

\- Si lo deseas, podemos tomar un trago cuando termine nuestro turno, sería bueno conocer a los compañeros -

Trate de no ahogarme de la emoción. Grite enseguida:

\- ¡Sí! Opino exactamente igual -

Sabía que no era una cita, pero aun así estaba demasiado emocionado.

Cuando nos cambiamos en los lockers, fuimos a sentarnos a la barra del bar y pedimos dos cervezas. No bebo cerveza, pero parecía la bebida apropiada para una charla amena con este chico heterosexual que de ninguna manera se veía intranquilo al ser escrutado con la mirada por muchos clientes.

\- Soy de Fukuoka y han sido un par de meses muy locos, no conozco Nagoya y tampoco a ninguna persona y estaba desesperado buscando un trabajo que me permitiera seguir con mis estudios y este me va como anillo al dedo...

El seguía hablando y yo...ignoré la mayor parte de todo lo que decía, porque estaba concentrado viendo cómo movía sus carnosos y bien delineados labios y cómo saltaban sus pectorales mientras respiraba y reía. De repente, dijo algo que me sobresalto y entonces puse toda mi atención.

\- Se me daba bastante bien disimular, nunca lo notaron, pero cuando lo supieron...

¿Es gay? ¿Sus padres lo descubrieron y por eso vive solo aquí, en Nagoya?

Sentí como si se detuviera el tiempo.

Sin embargo, el tiempo no se detiene nunca y cuando un día llego y dijo que había visto en la universidad al hombre de sus sueños (Apuesto como un demonio) Mi corazón casi deja de latir.

Un año más tarde, comencé a pensar que iba siendo tiempo de rendirme. Llegue a casa mientras afuera ya estaba oscuro. Me senté en el sofá, confundido y solo. Era el hombre más alto que había amado, ¡lo primero en mi lista, y lo había perdido por un desconocido del que ya tenía un cuadro completo formado en mi mente. No me equivoque, los hombres de cabello rubio y ojos claros, siempre son los peores. Este era un maldito tirano, egoísta y sin ningún sentido común. Maltrataba a mi pobre Angelito como le venía en gana y, aun así, Ángel kun seguía enamorado de él y ni siquiera jugueteaba con nadie del bar, ni de ningún otro lado. Le era completamente fiel a un hombre que, durante mucho tiempo, ni siquiera recordó su nombre ¡Maldito!

Hice el intento, bien se yo que lo intenté. Más de tres veces le dije fuerte y claro a Ángel kun que yo estaba dispuesto a ser su pareja para relajarlo un poco de su estresante vida sirviendo como un esclavo a ese senpai suyo. Aun sabiendo que amaba a otro yo lo hubiese aceptado ¿Se puede tener mayor amor que ese? ¿Entregarte a una persona cuando sabes que está pensando en otro?

Me rechazo las tres veces, me costó mucho reponerme después de recibir ese gran golpe. Las tres ocasiones, me derrumbe en la cama llorando después de que no lo había hecho por años. Si Ángel kun me hubiese observado mejor, si hubiese notado como lo miraba, pero yo con tal de consolarlo y estar a su lado; siempre bromeaba y trataba de hacerlo pensar. Que ese tirano, jamás le haría caso.

Por supuesto, continúo siendo amigo de mi Angelito; trato de darle siempre todo mi apoyo. Ya entendí que el jamás tendrá ojos para nadie más que su senpai ¡Ese odioso hombre! Lo único que hace es mantenerlo siempre confundido, que si lo acepta o no, que si lo quiere siempre a su lado o que mejor se largue. Últimamente sé que están bien y eso me mantiene alegre.

Actualmente, les contare que mi pareja es un poco bruto, tosco y amoroso que siempre rompe más cosas de las que arregla. Y arregla muchas cosas. Y si se preguntan si llena las expectativas de mi lista, les diré que no, no lo hace.

Mi querido novio apenas me lleva cinco centímetros de altura y no tiene el cabello oscuro, su corto cabello es color castaño avellana y es un libro abierto, siempre dice todo tal como lo piensa. Me ha intentado mentir en algunas veces sobre cosas pequeñas y se delató con una sonrisita adorable y a diferencia de mi Angelito con su temible tirano, nunca he dudado de su amor, incluso en los peores momentos.

No es un gran cocinero, no todo lo que prepara sabe rico, pero siempre está poniendo platillos enormes de comida humeante frente a mí, con unos ojos llenos de cariño.

Les diré que sí, sí lo adoro. Cuando tengo un mal día me siento mejor con tan solo sentir su piel calurosa pegada a la mía. Tiene una temperatura que me hace sentir siempre cálido. Deja que pasee mis manos por su cabello como si fuera un karesansui (jardín zen) durante mucho tiempo. Tiene una paciencia enorme cuando se trata de mí.

Hoy cumplo seis meses con mi pareja y por la mañana me abrazo y me beso diciendo muy orgulloso de mi:

\- Te fuiste de Osaka y abandonaste la seguridad de tu familia, y eso te llevó exactamente adonde querías ir. Lo lograste, Hiroto kun. Te mereces ser feliz y yo quiero ser feliz contigo…. por siempre -

.

.

.

Como siempre, pueden comentar que les pareció.

.

¡Saludos!

.

.


End file.
